Overprotective Angels
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: When Connor gets his very first girlfriend Clare and Alli are more than just a little bit protective. Some spoilers for season ten.


**Overprotective Angels**

**Summary: When Connor gets his first ever girlfriend, his honorary sisters, Alli and Clare are more than just a little bit protective of him. Heavy on the Connor protectiveness by Calli, because I am so in love with it. Mentions of PAST Klare and Drew/Alli. PRESENT: Dalli, and Clare/Eli. Connor/OC. My OC's name is Brianna Matthews.**

Brianna (Bree) Matthews stared at the two girls infront of her with wide, alarmed brown eyes. Alli Bhandari and Clare Edwards stood there, side-by-side with their arms crossed over their chests. Twin frowns on their faces and a cold yet fiery look in both sets of eyes. Looking back now, she knew that she should've expected it. These two girls were the closest thing her newly found boyfriend, Connor-had to siblings. So really it shouldn't have come to be as much of a surprise as it did.

Dave had even warned her about how Alli had threatened Eli Goldsworthy-Clare's boyfriend of two months-when he and Clare had first started going out. Actually, from what Eli had told _her_, Alli had threatened him as soon as she'd saw that he'd shown interest in the pretty, pixish little brunette. It was kind of silly when Bree thought about it though. She hadn't known Eli or Clare personally for long but damned if she didn't have to see them all over school. Eli _adored _the pretty little Christian girl. Called her his little angel. Despite his rough exterior-the dark clothes the thick, straight dark hair, the fact that he owned a _hearse_ of all things, he had a real weak spot when it came to Clare. He claimed to hate and extraccuricular activities that were school related but that didn't stop him from going to every one of Clare's dance recitals and practices and shows. And it certainly didn't stop him from going to that one play that she was in. Every time that you saw them around school, they were either holding hands or walking side by side, talking softly in words only they could understand and sharing a secret smile. So it was obvious to Brianna atleast that Alli didn't have to worry about Clare getting her heartbroken. Eli Goldsworthy was clearly _not _KC "Fuckin" Guthrie, as Alli and Eli for that matter had called him.

But still. It was going to be her first date with Connor. They could just as easily not work out. No heart had to be broken in the process. Clare and Alli were acting like it would be the end of the world if she broke up with Connor. "Listen you two." She said with a sigh, glaring down at both of them with a weary sigh-god were they short! "My date with Connor might not even work out. It's gonna be more like a taste date anyway. You know, to see if we actually like eachother like that? I'm sure it wouldn't hurt him if I decided that I just wanted to be friends with him." She hears choked laughter behind her but is confused by it until...

Alli Bhandari immediatly steps into her space, crowding her. For being so many inches shorter than Brianna-especially in her flats, the black haired beauty is more than a little terrifiying. "Listen to me Matthews." Bhandari growls, dark eyes flashing dangerously. "If I get word from Connor that you heart him or broke his heart in any way, I'll bitch slap you into next Sunday and then rip _your _heart out of your chest." It's said so matter-of-factly, that it would make anyone tremble in fear.

And Clare was no better because she stepped forward as well and concluded in a low, dark tone of voice that she made sure only Brianna and Alli could hear, "And I'll be right along with her. Connor is our friend. He doesn't deserve to be played with or hurt. You may be my friend but I won't hesitate to rip your hair out root by root if you hurt him." And then of course, she smiles looking exactly like that innocent angel that her boyfriend, Eli thinks of her as.

The two girls moved away from Brianna and walked over to their respective boyfriends to give them a kiss before they headed off to dance practice.

Brianna was left staring at their departing backs in shock. "Certainly they weren't serious?" She said in disbelief, a little squeak in her voice as she says it.

Eli and Dave share a look before they burst into laughter.

She frowns. "What's so funny?" She asks, not really sure if she wants to know.

Eli smirks at her, eyes filled with mirth. "Last time Clare or Alli issued a warning, a guy ended up being kicked in the balls."

**The End**


End file.
